sdoricafandomcom-20200214-history
Lio Storyline Transcript
< Back to Lio Storyline Chapter 1: Once Upon A Time Scene 1: Three Algae Balls are playing in the lands outside the Slums. Lio, Leah, and Phil watch them. Phil: "Hey, let's play a prank on them~" Lio: "Phil... I, I don't think we should do that..." Phil: "Tch, you're such a coward. Watch!" Phil throws a rock at two of the . Phil: "Hahaha! Look at those dimwits!" The Algae Balls become angered, and begin to attack the Lio, Leah, and Phil. Leah: "Phil you idiot, is it that hard for you to NOT get into trouble?" (Battle scene) Lio: "Woah, it's getting pretty late. I think we should go back?" Phil: "Worst case we get chewed out, no big deal. Let's keep playing!" Lio: "I, I don't want to make Nigel angry." Leah: "Yeah, ever since Sis Eve left the Slums, he has been especially grumpy. I say that's it for today?" Phil: "Sigh~ can't stand you two little babies. Alright, alright, let's go home!" Lio, Leah, and Phil leave. Scene 2: Lio, Leah, and Phil arrive at the Slums in front of Hyacinthus. Leah: "Whew~ good thing it's not Nigel who caught us~" Hyacinthus: "There's this story in the Slums. A long time ago, a kid decided to skip his work at the dye shop and go play at Garbage Mountain..." Leah: "Cin... Why are you telling us this?" Hyacinthus: "It was getting dark, and that kid was trying to get back to the Slums. Suddenly, a strange voice appeared behind him, with the words: 'Are you a good kid? Or bad kid?'" Hyacinthus: "The kid was too scared to reply, so he just ran ahead like there's no tomorrow. After running for a while, he bumped into a large figure..." Hyacinthus: "He looked up. Standing in front of him was a freak in an animal suit with a huge~ sack..." Hyacinthus: "Looks like, you're a BAD KID!!!!" Hyacinthus: "The freak reached out and grabbed the kid, then he stuffed the kid into his sack." Hyacinthus: "Three days later, that kid's body was discovered, among the trash piles of Garbage Mountain..." Hyacinthus: "You stinking brats got lucky that you didn't become dinner for the Ragdoll Coroner!" Leah: "That's just a legend. Who the heck would believe it? Right, Lio? ......Lio?" Lio and Phil are crying on the ground. Leah: "Y...you two are such cowards!" Hyacinthus: "Haha, if you really are scared, then don't come back so late next time!" Lio: "By the way, where is Nigel?" "Hyacinthus: "He's working his *** off outside. In order to take care of you brats, the salary from the dye workshop is far from enough." Leah: "He's been acting really weird recently, doesn't seem to play with Lio anymore too. He seems more into clashing with Eugene these days." Lio: "I'm okay by myself... speaking of Mr. Eugene..." Lio: "Phil, is he still giving you a hard time these days? Phil: "Same as always. Chewing me out for not doing my job properly; sometimes he hits me." Hyacinthus: "That damn bastard, so he's still acting like a ****head..." Hyacinthus: "If he continues to pick on you, tell me. Even if Nigel is not here, I'll make sure justice is served!" Phil: "I can take care of myself just fine. No worries!" Lio: " Be careful yourself." Leah: "Lio, I'm tired. Let's go back to the house and rest." Leah leaves. Lio: "Eh? W, wait for me!" Lio and Phil leave.